masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
John Crammer
John Crammer is a Staff Commander in the Systems Alliance. John Crammer is also the first N7 Soldier to complete the trials with one arm and no failures expect on the N6 trial when he took the blame to allow another canditate through into the N7 trials. Profile-Dossier John Crammer was born on April 14th, 2135 on Planet Earth. As a young child, John was exposed to gangs, criminals and murders happening quite often where he had lived and learnt its either die hard or kill first additude and also helped in his Xenophobic mindset. His mother was killed when he was still young in 2149, and he was forced to live with his father; Admiral Jacob Crammer, who was stationed in New York Harbor at the time. From age 14, he grew up in moving between planets, space stations and open space with his father on board multiple ships. Though he returned to the Earth occasionally to visit his mothers grave and at the age of 18, signed up for the Systems Alliance. Though he trained a whole year before basic training until he became 19 in 2154, following in his father's footsteps. In 2155, John enlisted in the Alliance Navy as a Marine after high school and was assigned to the Recruit Training Depot in Brazil. During training, John was certified proficient with the M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle and standard to heavy-weight combat hardsuits. General Williams noted his constant endurance and brash instincts, and promoted him to Lieutenant and squad leader of the 187th Infantry Marines after observing how he taught less skilled marines. His platoon had logged numerous complaints that his training was rigorous and tough, though these were ignored by Williams as he was following the rules. John soon began to receive positive feedback and even praise from his units after basic training. After basic training, he was positioned at the Colony of Shanxi where in the following year after the first expeditions through the Shanxi-theta mass relay he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander was later in the defence of the colony against the unknown forces later known to them as the Turians tried to defend the colony with his platoon and commanding officer till they had been forced to surrender to the invaders cause they were running out of supplies, John was disgusted and outraged by General Williams surrender to the aliens and even went as far to pull his weapon on him only to be restrained by his fellow soldiers and almost cort-marsheled untill the sudden appearance of the Second Fleet lead by Admiral Kastanie Drescher who liberated the occupating turian forces and after the outcome of the war he spoke out against General Williams surrender to the alien forces which has caused the Williams family name to go down in disgrace in the Systems Alliance since. He later after being promoted to Staff Commander was in charge of training platoons of marines to be effiecient soldiers, one of whom was General Williams son who was stuck as the aim of his aggression during military training and excercises when he failed in any tiny way. He later partipated in the Skyllian Blitz defence which had caused his Xenophobic behaviour to escalate further which had caused negative appraisel from his superiors. Battle of the Citadel; 2183 During the Battle of the Citadel, John was stationed on the Citadel between transits and was caught in Sarens supprise geth attack on the citadel. He along with C-Sec and other military divisions were stuck fighting and lossing to geth forces while trying to regain control of the citadel were he put himself in harms away to defend other human alliance marines and without knowing even turian and asari defenders despite his Xenophobic nature but he had also let many others face the geth on there own and perish, by the time the citadels arms had opened a majority of the station was taken by the geth forces and he at one point lost his arm to a Geth Destroyer and was left for dead till he was pulled away into a escape pod by a asari named Elani Sera but not before throwing several grenades at the geth to keep them from destroying there escape pod before it had launched, he was later dealing with his lung implants failing due to bodily stress and for him defending the citadel and inturn her as one of the civilians he had to evac she went to meld with him despite major protest was unable to stop after which left him unconcious and allowed her to patch up and sow shut his open wound from where his arm use to be and as a side effect he was left facing her memories in a dream like state which had lowered his xenophobic nature towards the asari seeing them as more human then alien in his eyes after that. Elani had later on been prone to visiting John as he recovered from his wounds suffered on the Citadel despite how many times he told medics and nurses to send her away before he had finally gotten too use to her coming by and times she didnt when expected he directly asked about her untill she finally returned months later with what happened due to her grateful melding to put him unconcious actually caused her to take his genetic layout and become pregnant with his asari daughter much to his supprise he couldnt even mount a aggression notion at the time due to a painkiller dose recently given to him. N1-6,7 Training/S.C.A.R; 2184 In 2184, John was out and about from medical centres and back in low cut areas of operation and forced leave due to his missing arm and the daughter Elani gave birth too untill he used a N1-6 trial recommendation desptie the old age of it to force his way into there training regiment to show everyone off who treated him differently cause of his missing appendage, after much argument between himself, Admiral Steven Hackett and now Counciller David Anderson, John was allowed to go through the training and trials which all he passed in high scores even with the difficulty of only having one arm to use weaponry with untill the N6 trial were he took the blame for another soldier who went onto pass the N7 trial and told his commanding officer this who then went to let John automaticly pass the N6 and then went on to finish the N7 trial himself which had regained his respect and standing with his men and earned him the rank of Rear Admiral. He later caught the attention of S.C.A.R (Security and Command Against Resurgence) who offered him the chance to be a proper soldier again and he went through more training as they worked on a experimental design for him called the XF36- Tempest Mechanical Arm Prototype which through a 12 hour painfull operation was attached to his nervous system and after intense training, mental practice and more adjustments to stop unwanted bleeding of the joints he had a fully work mechanical arm with his inbuilt T5-V Battlesuit systems and Omni-Tool upgrades he was able to again go out onto the field and fight in military operations. Reaper Incursion of 2186 Before the Reaper assault on Earth, John was with his now wife Elani before hearing about the sudden invasion of the Reapers in every sector of the galaxy including earth were he had planned to already return with his wife, as he went with other alliance vessels back to earth he promosed Elani he will be back to see her again before departing. He had gotten to earth just as the Normandy had left the planet with Commander Shepard and his crew as he and many other marine platoons landed he saw the devistation that the Reapers had cause in just a short ammount of time and that the alliance could barely do anything to stop them, he stationed himself inn New York were he meet up with David Anderson and alliance forces left behind to resist the invasion, there on he had dealed with sieging smaller reaper forces that were the husks of other species and avoided the larger enormous ship reapers and this tactic served him well till he came across a civilian population being targeted for haverstation by the reapers and he and his men moved in to free them as they contacted Anderson to evac as many out as they held off reaper forces, during the rescue and evac many of his platoon were killed or mortally wounded in action by the shear numbers of the Husks and the monstrous strength of the Brutes and then he ordered a retreat to secure and evac the remaining civilians into the last shuttle before he made his men get on it with them and he pulled his dog tags off and gave it to his second in command and told him to return it to his wife Elani, he then stayed behind and died in claw of a brute but not before killing 23 husks and another brute with his Omni-Blade in his last act he pulled the pins on all his grenades and went out in a blaze taking the brute that was holding him down into the ashes. Aftermatch of the Reaper Invasion; 2186 John along with thousands of other marines of human, turian, krogan, salarian, asari and many other species was honoured for there sacrifice in the fight against the reapers, Johns name was more honoured in N7 records as the man to kill a brute with one arm despite this being not all untrue it inspired many others who undertook the N1-6 training and trials to try harder and be better then what they were. Johns wife Elani and his surviving platoon had a painting made of him to remember his last stand to protect them from the reaper forces. Appearance John Crammer is a musclar well built man with an average height and hazzle eyes. He has a short cut hairstyle. He has a large tattoo on his back that resembles his platoon just before they went back to earth, and a group of names and ending on the bottom of his back for those who have died to honour there memories. Johns never seemed to wear much conventional or public attire when he was off duty as he would rather wear his standerd marine uniform or armor and carry around his M-3 Predator no matter what the occasion he was at. Personality --- Abilities and Equipment John shows a mastery in many forms of warfare mainly ground and siege. Using them well in combat and dogfight situations, John knew the various types of abilities by the time of the reaper invasion: *Aggression Rush: Rank 4 - Enter a aggrovated state causing faster reactions if time had slowed the world. *Hydra Missle: Rank 6 - Fires three seeker missles at moving enemies that have been targeted. *Inferno Grenade: Rank 5 - Increase damage,radius and burning damage of grenade detonations by 50%. Regular Skills *T5-V Battlesuit: Rank 6 - Increase weapon damage bonus by 15%, Increase overtime damage duration and force by 25%. *T5-V Internal Systems: Rank 3 - Increase aiming and headshot damage by 15%. *Omni-Sword Mastery: Rank 4 - Increase Melee damage by 25%. *Heavy Incendiary Ammo: Rank 5 - Improves the odds of panicking an enemy by 15%. Weapons *An M-37 Falcon with Piercing Mod and Stability Damper . *An M-3 Predator with Magazine Upgrade and Heavy Barrel. *An M-97 Viper with Concentraion Mod and Thermal Scope. *An N7 Hurricane armed into his Mechanical Arm with High-Velocity Barrel and Recoil System. *Bulk supply of Incendiary Grenades. Trivia *Maybe some trivia coming soon Category:Soldier Category:Humans Category:Systems Alliance Category:Earth Category:N7 Category:Male